


A Grandfather's Company

by Lulaypp



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: And coffee, Beta-ed by a crowbar, DamianLovesHisGrandpa2020, Dick makes a mini appearance through a phone call and Bruce is only there in the first two scenes, Gen, Summaries are killers and I hate writing them in the middle of the night, edited.... we still die like editorially mandated Damian's character development in canon, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26015902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lulaypp/pseuds/Lulaypp
Summary: Damian was a little disappointed when he was told that he was to spend some days at the manor with only Alfred for company. But it wasn't long before he warms up to the idea.
Relationships: Alfred Pennyworth & Damian Wayne
Comments: 8
Kudos: 54
Collections: Damian Loves His Grandpa Challenge 2020





	A Grandfather's Company

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. So this is part of the challenge/event: https://geminibabyhere.tumblr.com/post/626956564263272448/damian-loves-his-grandpa-challenge-2020. Do join in this event. It is open for not just fanfic writing.
> 
> I struggled with this story as well as several other ideas I had, scrapping one after another. This is the end result and I am not really 100% satisfied with it but I really want to get something up for this event. Also, I edited this in the middle of the night with far too much coffee and probably less sleep than I should have so....... Point out any mistakes and I would fix them.
> 
> Do note that in my attempts at writing anything fluff focused or lighthearted, I discovered that I am definitely not a fluff writer.
> 
> I also happen to know almost nothing about colds (apparently they are virus things!?!) so I only read the first paragraph of wikipedia and kinda went with it :P

It was a peaceful, quiet morning at the Wayne Manor, seeing as the only inhabitants are Bruce, Damian and Alfred. Bruce was going through his breakfast and the day’s newspaper simultaneously, while his mind goes through his travel checklist. He is called on the business trip overseas and both Damian and Alfred are coming with him.

At least that was before Alfred sneezed. Twice.

Bruce looks up from his newspaper before voicing his concern, “Alfred, maybe you should not come. I think you are catching a cold-”

Alfred shook his head as he poured coffee into Bruce’s mug. “Nonsense Master Bruce. I am perfectly capable of accompanying you and Master Damian,” and he swiftly walked back to the kitchen.

Bruce frowned as he sips his coffee. He is certain that Alfred is not well. He had retreated to bed early yesterday and had been coughing and sniffling a lot last evening. It might be a cold and with how old Alfred is, he needs to rest but Alfred is sure to insist that he doesn’t need it.

Or maybe it _is_ nothing to worry about. Dick and Jason often say that he over-

In the kitchen, Bruce heard Alfred breaking into a coughing fit.

That’s it. Bruce will find a way to convince Alfred to at least stay at home, if not rest until he gets better.

-

It took a lot of arguments on Bruce’s part but Alfred had finally agreed to stay at the manor with Damian while Bruce goes out by himself. He even managed to get Dick to come over to help out.

While the butler loads the bags into the car, Bruce pulled Damian aside. “I hope you are not disappointed that you are not going today.”

His son scoffed, “I have no interest in business trips.” Despite his words, Bruce can see his slumped shoulders. “Besides you have assigned me with a mission.”

“Yes. Remember to make sure Alfred does not overexert himself and-”

“Gets a plenty of rest and that I should also help with what I can, at least until Richard comes this afternoon,” Damian recited. “Yes Father, I will remember my tasks.”

“And if, for whatever reason, Dick is not around, you are to not patrol alone. Call up Cass, she has agreed to take over our routes if it comes to it.”

Damian scowled at that. He should be good and old enough to patrol on his own. Yet his father believed otherwise. But he nods anyway.

Bruce patted his shoulder, Damian almost wished for a hug, before turning to the away. He watched as his father exchanged words with Pennyworth before entering the car and drove away. Unlike Richard, Father never waved behind at him. It is almost disappointing.

-

The next morning have Damian staring dejectedly at yet another car driving away.

They only have gone through a day before Richard had to rush to  Bludhaven for some emergency police work that Damian apparently does not needs to know. Damian believes he has the rights to know but Richard has insisted otherwise before saying he'll be back that night for patrol.

Damian wished his brother could stay. He doesn't want to spend the day with Pennyworth. It is not that he doesn't like the butler, but he isn't sure how... satisfying it would be. 

He left the window and turned back to his room. He still has homework but he refused to do it right now. His gaze turned to the clock on the bedside table. Lunch would not be for another hour so he has plenty of time to kill before Pennyworth calls for him.

A meow caught his attention. Alfred entered the room, tail brushing against anything he passes.

Damian absently scratched the cat's ears as he looks around his room again. He can draw. Times like this is when it is easier to find quiet empty spaces in the manor when none of his siblings are about. 

With that in mind, Damian scooped Alfred up onto his shoulder as he grabbed his pencil case and sketchbook before walking out of his room and down the staircase. He's thinking that he wants to sit at Father's study. The window has a nice view of a willow tree and Damian would like to get that on paper. Last time he tried, he was interrupted by Todd and Cain's foolish game of chase.

But just as he was reaching for the doorknob of Father's study, "Master Damian," Pennyworth's voice floated over. Damian internally jumped as he turned to the older man whose presence has somehow escaped his notice.

"Pennyworth," Damian greeted back.

"I was wondering if you would like to join me for lunch preparations."

Damian frowned. He was hoping for some time to himself. He was going to refuse the offer when suddenly, the thought of the older man leaving him alone sounds, well, lonely. Besides, Father had told him to keep an eye on Pennyworth to make sure he doesn’t overwork himself. He quickly ran to the man’s side, saying, “If you desire my presence and assistance then I shall accompany you."

The man looked down at him with a smile. "Of course. What do you suggest we cook?"

Damian remembered something that Todd had made a few weeks ago. He had intended to ask either his brother or Pennyworth to make more for him but he hadn't been able to find the right situation to do so.

"I propose we make cinnamon cream cheese muffins."

Pennyworth seems to think the idea over before speaking, "We are having lunch, Master Damian. Cinnamon cream cheese muffins  are not made for a lunch meal."

"It is what I desire and I believe a certain food is not made for a certain meal of the day."

Pennyworth's smile looks almost amused. "Very well then Master Damian."

-

Damian had left his books and pencil case on the dining table as he entered the kitchen with Pennyworth.

"Firstly," Alfred said as he took an apron for himself, "do put the cat down. I would prefer if there are no fur in my cooking."

"You mean our cooking," Damian corrected, placing Alfred on the tiled floor and took the apron Pennyworth offered him.

"Yes, of course. Our cooking." Pennyworth coughed into his sleeve before opening the refrigerator and pulled out butter and cream cheese.

They worked efficiently as Damian helped with anything Pennyworth deems him capable of doing (Damian believes he perfectly knows how to whisk and using the mixer but the older man thinks otherwise). Other than the short instructions passed between them and Alfred occasionally calling for attention, they work in companionable silence. A jarring but comfortable difference when compared to being around Richard.

It wasn't long before Damian slid in a filled muffin tray into the preheated oven. Alfred set the egg timer on the counter before he started to clean up all the things they used.

"I'd say that was an enjoyable experience, wouldn't you agree, Master Damian," Pennyworth said as Damian took the clean mixing bowl passed to him and wiped it with a dishcloth.

Damian thought for a moment. While he still wishes Richard is around, he did enjoy cooking with Pennyworth more than he thought he would. "It did exceed my expectations of enjoyment,” he finally said with a nod.

-

They had lunch on the kitchen island while their second batch of muffins is cooking. The warm muffins tasted far better than Todd’s. He'll admit, cooking with his grandfather figure had been more satisfying than he thought. His eyes glanced at the dining room doorway. He had been planning to spend the evening drawing alone. But strangely, thought of being without someone, without Pennyworth felt... lonely. 

He looked up at the older man, who is taking out the muffins from the oven. Damian had been instructed to look after Pennyworth anyway. 

Clearing his  throat , Damian spoke up, "Pennyworth, I have intentions to stay in Father's study today to do some... pastime activities."

Pennyworth delicately  transferred the muffins from the tray to the  wire rack . "Is that so?"

"Yes." Damian paused, trying to convince his mind that this would be a good idea. He’ll be accomplishing two things in one go. "And I would like it if you could accompany me for the evening."

The older man looked up at that, eyebrows raised. "As much as it pleases me to be in your company, Master Damian, I'm afraid I have a lot to do today."

"I know for a fact that Father would not mind if you take a day off. In fact, he had insisted that you rest until you are better."

"Even so, what do you suppose I do in the meantime?"

Damian frowned. He had not thought of that. "I suppose you can do as you please. Todd mentions that you enjoy reading and Father has a large selection of books in his study."

-

Damian glanced up the window to look at the willow tree before looking back down to his book, his pencil softly stroking the paper. Beside him, Pennyworth silently flipped the page of his book. They had been staying there for the past two hours. No words were passed between them, yet they enjoyed each other's company all the same. 

The grandfather clock chimed five as Damian's phone vibrated in his pocket. He frowned as he pulls out his phone and looked at the screen to see that Richard was calling.

He answered it. "Richard."

On the other end, he can hear various sounds and voices as Richard replied, "Hey Dami! How you're doing at the manor?"

Damian can tell from his tone  that his brother is beating around the bush, stalling before telling him something not terribly pleasant. But he went along. "I am fine."

"Cool. Uh... So, you know how I said I would home for dinner?" Patrol, Damian translated. "Apparently I might not make it. Several things came up and I'm afraid I might not be home until tomorrow."

He feels a little upset at that. He’s been looking forward to patrolling tonight with  Nightwing . But finds that he is not really that disappointed. “That is understandable Richard.”

“So, you’re okay with it? You’ll be fine?”

Damian glanced up at Pennyworth. “Yes, I will be”

Richard’s smile is evident in his voice. “Well, that’s good. I need to go. I’ll call you later,” and with that, he hung up.

Damian pocketed his phone as Pennyworth spoke up, “I assume that was Master Dick?”

“Richard says that he would not make it back home until tomorrow. We should inform Cain about it so she can take over the patrol routes.”

Alfred nodded as he closed his book. “Why don’t you go ahead and do so while I prepare dinner.”

Damian found himself saying, “I would like to help.”

“Then I shall wait for you in the kitchen.”

Damian quickly closed his book and kept his pencils before he picked up his phone. He quickly typed out a message to his sister as he slowly walked out of the study. By the time he pockets his phone, Pennyworth is long gone.

While he hadn’t expected the day to be utterly horrible, he had assumed that it would be rather slow and bland since Richard or Father wasn’t around. But the day in Pennyworth’s company had turned out better than he ever thought it would. He had enjoyed it. He would  cherish it.

He reached the kitchen where the butler is waiting. “Well, Master Damian, ready to start?”

Damian gave a nod. “As I always am Alfred.”


End file.
